Klaroline: A story of two unlikely lovers
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been seeing notorious original Niklaus, whom she has fallen in love with. The story begins with Klaus's birthday and Caroline surprises him at his new house. This story contains mature themes. I'm also not sure if I will be continuing


Caroline walked through the great wooden door into the newly built home on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. She closed the door behind her, pulling her burberry coat off and hanging it on the oak coat rack by the door. Her heals made a clinking noise against the dark, mahogany floor as she glided into the living room. Her hands clutching the white box in her hands, thinking she would die if she dropped the cake that was inside the box onto the floor. The room smelled of autumn leaves and spice, she breathed in the heavy sent causing her head to swarm with warmth and intrigue. She continued to ghost around the house, walking towards the kitchen. _**"Nik?"**_ She called into the air, waiting for a response. _**"Nik," **_she asked again, her blonde curls bobbing as she whipped her head from side to side. _**"Hello Love,**_" she heard his thick accent from behind her as she spun around to meet his voice. Klaus leaned into the door frame, his smile widening as Caroline approached him with the cake box. _**"What's this then?" **_He asked taking the box from her hands, opening it anxiously. _**"Happy Birthday,"**_ Caroline responded with a toothy grin._** "Oh sweetheart,"**_ Klaus began, placing the cake onto the marbled island in the center of his kitchen, _**"I love birthdays."**_ Caroline chuckled as he gathered her in his arms, _**"I know."**_ She swung her hands around his neck, loving the musky aroma of his skin and the way his eyes seemed to pierce into her own deep blue orbs. Klaus leaned into her lips, _**"You are the best present I've ever received in all my years."**_ Caroline glowed with happiness as his lips crashed down onto hers. He devoured her taste, her perfectly pinked mouth, her tongue that glided against his own. His hands braced her back, his fingers dancing over her spine through the thin material of her dress. He backed Caroline into the wall by the refrigerator, kissing her neck hungry with desire. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, her mouth releasing a low moan from deep within her chest. He ran his hand between their bodies, sliding it swiftly under her dress, noticing instantly that she lacked undergarments. Klaus continued his kisses trailing them to her collar bone down towards Caroline's sternum. His fingertips grazing against her entrance, feeling her radiating heat and her wetness pooling. He inhaled the sent of her arousal as he continued to press against her slick folds. _**"Happy birthday to me,"**_ He whispered against her chest, leaving wet kisses at the tops of her breasts. Caroline leaned harder into the wall, raising her hips as she locked her legs around Klaus's waist. He slipped his middle finger inside her loving the tightness of her inner walls. His other hand moved to pull at the top of her dress, exposing a lace bra covered breast. He pulled roughly at the bra, exposing her erect nipple to the warm breeze of his breath. His lips clapped down tightly onto her cherried nipple as he inserted a second digit inside her, pulsing quickly deep within. Caroline's lips parted, panting close to his ear, her moans of pleasure catching in her throat. _**"Nik," **_she whispered, squeezing her thighs tighter around his ribs. His tongue swirled around her nipple, his lips suctioning, driving her over the edge as his fingers never ceased the rapid throbbing inside her drenched core. Klaus rocked his hips into Caroline, his metal belt buckle hitting her clit just at the right angle._** "Oh…Shit,"**_ Caroline whimpered, her arms locked around Klaus's neck for dear life as she felt the wave of orgasm course throughout her body. He felt her release cascade down his fingers, sliding past his knuckles. He smirked, carrying her sated body over to the marbled island and laying her down upon it. She stretched her arms high above her head, eyelashes fluttering with contentment. She felt Klaus's hand press gently onto her stomach as his tongue traveled down her dripping entrance._** "Mother fu…," **_Caroline began rolling her hips towards Klaus's eager mouth unable to speak as her core throbbed with want for him. His free hand worked to undo his belt and zipper of his pants. He shook the material to the floor, continuing the process of removing his navy colored boxer briefs, never taking his eyes or mouth off of Caroline's withering frame. He kicked the clothing to the side, shifting his body into the island on top of Caroline. She opened her ocean eyes to find his own peering into hers. She moved her hands to run over his chest, feeling his toned torso through the silk of his red dress shirt. His body ghosted over the top of hers, his prominent erection poking against her inner thigh, his mouth engulfing her lips into a passionate kiss. She held his face in her hands, feeling the blonde stubble on his cheek pressed to her palm. He slowly slid his throbbing shaft past her velvety folds, her inner walls expanding to welcome him home. She sighed into his lips, a smile beginning to form on both of their faces. _**"Thank you for showing my the beauty in the world," **_she began speaking against his mouth. Klaus shook his head slightly, _**"No Caroline,"**_ he began, _**"You are the beauty in the world."**_ She felt the heat of tears welling up inside her eyes but she fought them back, a grin claiming her lips. Within seconds their mouths found one another again, locked together, bound by adoration and gratitude. Their bodies moved as one on the marbled surface, hips rocking at a rhythmic pace. Klaus stroked the blonde curls of Caroline's hair with one hand, while the other explored down her thigh. Her legs locking themselves instinctively around his waist, as her inner walls began to clench with the forecast of her soon to come orgasm. She relished in the taste of his tongue as it tangled against hers, his plump lips melded to her own. His body began to shuddered as he let out a low roar from deep within the pit of himself. His arms pulled Caroline's body against his chest as he stood up quickly from the island. Still buried inside her wetness, he stood, her bottom now sitting on the edge of the marble. His release rippling through his frame, expelling within Caroline's womb, bringing her over the edge to meet her own climax. Their panting wavered, breathing shallow, as Caroline held Klaus's face close to her non-beating heart. His arms still wrapped tightly around her shaking frame._** "I love you Nik,"**_ she whispered into his matted mess of dirty blonde hair, _**"Happy birthday." **_

_Written while listening to:_

**Come Alive **- Hanni El Khatib - Will the Guns Come Out

**Change (In The House of Flies)** - Deftones - The Queen of The Damned

**Cosmic Love** - Florence and The Machine - Lungs


End file.
